monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Countjoe1/Monster Hunter Art Competition! ROUND 2!
Well done poeple, first round over and we have seen some pretty diverse art styles. For those of you who just scraped getting in, I want to see your best performances, or else you won't last long. Anyway, lets get these down: Rules: *No harsh words between the artists. *Sign your name in the top right of every pic as proof that it is your own work. *Don't be biased when voting, in other words; Vote for what pic you like, NOT FOR WHO YOU LIKE! *No NSFW pics, though I don't mind the odd bit of gore. *You must be signed in to vote, otherwise your vote will not be counted. Next order of business: The voting system: *Artists and others are allowed to vote. *When voting you must write in the comments section, use the following as a template: artist pic name -5 points fav artist pic name-4 points fav artist pic name-3 points fav artist pic name-2 points fav artist pic name-1 point *Everyone else gets no points. Round 2: From Hardcore to Softcore (No pun intended) We've all seen that you can draw serious monsters, and its good to be serious, but as we all know, monster hunter is not all serious, is it? This art competition is designed to test every aspect of your drawing capabilities. Now any old artist could draw a bad ass Monster, but can they draw a cute ass monster? The objective is simple: GIVE ME A CHIBI!!!! *For those of you not aware of what a Chibi is, SHAME ON YOU!, just type in "monster hunter chibis" on google or something, it'll give you an idea. *Now you can Chibify any monster you want, but it has to be an already existing monster, NO MADE UP MONSTERS! *This is designed both to test your cuteness skills in art, but also to see if your end result is recognisable as the monster you intended to draw. *For example: Say I draw a Chibi Rathalos, will people look at the picture and say "Thats a Chibi Rathalos", or will they say "WTF is that Chibi thing!?". *You can pick any monster, but I would rather you chose a monster thats Chibi form either doesn't exist or is very unpopular. Such as the Frontier Monsters. *If I find out you simply copied off another artists work or Poka Poka Airu, you will be out! *When voting I want you to be thinking about: "Is the monster recognisable?", "Is the art style consistent?", "Does the Chibi monster cute!?" Like I said before I would never ask of you anything I can't do myself, my entry would be my Chibi Jaggi. GOOD LUCK I WANT THE DEADLINE TO BE SUNDAY 22ND OF MAY! THE ENTRY'S: ---- Ghost-Ludachris's Chibi Barioth ---- Alex828x's Chibi Yian Kut-Ku and Garuga ---- Raptorhunter6's Chibi Kelbi and Kirin ---- Sonoel's Chibi Urukurusu ---- Corran18's Chibi Aoashira ---- KaiserLos's Chibi Teostra ---- Fade to Silence's Chibi Mosswine ---- Jesse's Chibi Khezu and Gigginox PurplelsGood you are out of time,I'm sorry but despite however much effort you put in, your out. Category:Blog posts